Dreams come true
by Skovko
Summary: Seth has been waiting for a chance with Martha for a long time. When it finally happens, it isn't ideal what leads them there but he falls asleep happy afterwards. That happiness only lasts until the morning where she spills some truths that he had never stopped to think about. He's now forced to figure out what he really wants in life.
1. Oversharing

Seth smiled when a Metallica song started playing. It was a good night for him. One of his favorite bands playing and his favorite person sitting next to him. She didn't know how he truly felt about her. At least not yet. He was hoping to tell her very soon. Martha with the wavy, dark brown hair and the beautiful, bottle green eyes had captured his heart.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked.  
"It's nice," she answered.

They were sitting next to each other on the couch. He had a bottle of water while she sat with a can of Monster energy. The Punch one. She seemed to like that one the best. He wasn't into energy drinks himself. He preferred water. They did have in common that none of them drank alcohol. Everyone else at the party did and that was alright. It didn't take anything away from them that they didn't get drunk like the others.

"For a second there I thought I was pregnant," Charlotte said.

Martha's eyes moved over to Charlotte. So did Seth's. He wasn't sure what had happened but Charlotte had everyone's attention at that point.

"Too soon, mami," Andrade said.  
"I know," Charlotte laughed. "Luckily just a scare."  
"It's not easy figuring out when we wrestle," Bayley said. "I don't know what I want. Do I want kids or do I want to continue wrestling? Am I willing to give up my career for something I don't know?"

She looked around at everyone at the party.

"What about the rest of you? What do you want?" She asked. "Ember? Liv? Martha?"  
"I was pregnant once," Martha said.

Seth almost choked on his water. That was one thing he never would have guessed.

"Really?" Liv asked.  
"When I was 13," Martha said.  
"13?" Charlotte laughed. "Oh my god, you're such a slut!"

It was meant as a joke, but that joke quickly fell to the ground when Martha continued spilling the beans.

"That's what he used to say too," Martha said.  
"Who?" Bayley asked.  
"My mother's boyfriend," Martha said. "He was the one that got me pregnant. It didn't seem to register with him that I never wanted to be with him. Fighting him did no good so I learned to accept it. And my mother of course took his side when it turned out I was with child. I had seduced him according to her. The only good thing she did in all that mess was to make sure I got an abortion."

The entire party went silent. Metallica still played in the background but no one said a word. Martha looked around and realized she had overshared. No one was interested in hearing about such a dark childhood at a party.

"Sorry," she stood up. "I'm gonna go."

No one tried to stop her as she walked out. She made it out to the street and heard footsteps behind her. A hand landed on her shoulder.

"Martha, wait," Seth said.

She turned around and looked at him. He looked worried.

"I didn't know," he said.  
"How could you? I've never told anyone before," she said.  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
"Don't. It's in the past. I'm over it," she said.  
"Do you wanna go to my place and talk about it?" He asked.  
"Talk?" She chuckled. "Sure, let's go to your place, Seth."

He offered because he lived close by. It would only take a few minutes to get there. She lived further away. He didn't want her to walk home alone after telling everyone what she had just told.

They walked to his home in silence. Something unspoken hang in the air. Something was on her mind and he couldn't figure out what it was. He found out the second they were inside his home. She threw herself at him, kissing him with passion. He had dreamed about that moment for so long, and for a short while he got lost in the passion too. She started pushing his tee up and he snapped out of the trance and broke the kiss.

"No," he said. "Not like this."  
"You didn't fucking invite me over here for coffee, Seth," she said.  
"Damn it!" He ran a hand through his hair. "I want you. I really do. But not like this."  
"I share one lousy sob story from my past and suddenly you can't get a boner. Is that it? Get over it, Seth. I did many years ago. Right now I wanna get fucked as hard as possible but if you're not the man for the job, I might as well go back to the party and see if someone else is," she said.

His facial expression changed to a predatory one. He knew she didn't mean that. She wasn't gonna go offer herself around like that. She said that to make him react and it was working. Talking could wait until the morning. She craved a beast right now, and he would deliver.

He grabbed her and kissed her, walking her backwards through his house, tearing off both of their clothes as they walked towards the bedroom. He was aiming for the bed but never made it that far. She dropped to her knees and took his dick in her mouth. He allowed it for a few seconds before taking back control. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head away from his dick.

"No!" He growled. "I'm in charge!"

She smirked at him at first and then stuck her tongue out to flick it over the tip of his dick. That was all she could reach but it looked hot from where he was standing. He twisted her hair around his hand, forcing her head to bend back so she was looking at him.

"I said no," he said.  
"What are you gonna do to stop me?" She challenged.

She tried forcing her head forward again. He dropped down to his knees too and pushed her down to lie on the floor. He was on top of her fast, driving his knees down between her legs, pinning her arms down on the floor, thrusting into her as hard as he could. She moaned out loudly while she playfully struggled against him.

"What am I gonna do?" He dug his nails into her wrists. "I'm gonna make you cum so fucking hard that you'll see stars."

He kept up with his hard thrusts. She kept moving under him, moaning and whimpering for minutes until she finally cried out in ecstasy. Her walls caved in on him hard, making him struggle to hold himself back until the final second of her orgasm where he let go too. He let go of her wrists and gently grabbed her head, kissing her softly while they both came down from their high.

"Fucking hell, woman," he chuckled. "I was gonna do this the right way and ask you out on a date first."  
"Why bother?" She chuckled back. "We both got what we wanted this way."  
"I was aiming for the bed though," he said.  
"I'm not complaining," she said.  
"Me neither," he said. "However, we're going there now."

He stood up and pulled her up from the floor. He kissed her again, feeling so happy that he finally had her where he wanted.

"Bed," he purred.  
"I'm gonna go clean up first," she said.  
"Oh, shit! I forgot," he said.  
"Birth control," she said. "Don't worry, I never forget. Not gonna go through that shit show again."

He smiled and felt at ease. She walked out in the bathroom and he went to lie down on his bed. He couldn't stop smiling. For so long she had been a fantasy. Now his fantasy had come true. She came back a few minutes later. She had a serious look on her face as if she wanted to talk about something. He pulled her down on the bed and into his arms.

"We'll talk tomorrow," he said.


	2. Coffee and talk

Seth woke up to the delicious smell of coffee hanging in the air. He opened his eyes and saw Martha sit on the edge of the bed with a cup of coffee in her hand. She held it towards him with a smile. He sat up, leaned his back against the wall and took the cup.

"Thank you," he said.

He took a sip and sighed happily. She made good coffee. He looked at her again. First now did he notice she was fully dressed.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.  
"I was gonna sneak out while you slept to avoid an awkward morning but then I realized it probably would be even more awkward since we work together. Better to get everything out of the way right now," she said.

He didn't like where the conversation was heading. In his mind their first morning together had involved coffee but it had also involved her naked in bed next to him. And it sure as hell hadn't involved the serious conversation she was opening.

"I'm in love with you," he blurted out.

He might as well tell her right away before she said anything else. If she was gonna break his heart from the start, she had to know everything he had kept inside for so long.

"And I'm in love with you but we can't be together," she said.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"We don't want the same things in life," she answered.  
"How do you know that for sure? We haven't talked about what we want," he said.

He was ready to fight her tooth and nail on this. She had just admitted she was in love with him too. It should make him happy to hear that but for some reason that wasn't enough for her to allow them to start a relationship.

"Okay, say we do this and everything goes perfectly. Where do you picture us being three years from now?" She asked.  
"I don't know. Marriage and kids maybe," he said.  
"I don't want neither," she said.

He blinked a few times, trying to wrap his head around what she had just said.

"All women want children," he said.  
"No, they don't. There's a lot of us out there that don't. You've been fed lies like that all your life from people that want kids. People that can't accept when others choose a childfree lifestyle," she said.

He didn't know how to counter that. She wasn't lying. His mother and other women in his family had always told him that. It was stupid to believe something like that. No one knew every woman out in the world.

"I lied to you last night," she said.  
"About what?" He asked.  
"Do you remember when I was off a month last year?" She asked.  
"Yes," he answered.  
"You never asked me why," she said.  
"You were getting your implants replaced," he said.

She chuckled sadly and shook her head. She took the coffee cup from him and placed it on the nightstand. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts.

"Do they feel fake to you?" She asked.  
"But the word in the locker room..." He started.  
"You listened to gossip and believed it. You're better than that, Seth," she said.

He moved his hands away. He felt ashamed. She was right. He was better than that. He should have asked her back then why she wasn't working for a month.

"What happened? Where were you?" He asked.  
"I was getting sterilized," she answered.  
"You what?" He almost shouted.  
"I lied about birth control last night. I don't need it. You're actually the first man I've had sex with without a condom. Well, the first man since I was 13," she said.  
"That wasn't sex. That was rape," he said.  
"I know that," she sighed. "I haven't been with anyone for so long. I wanted you last night. God, I've wanted you for so long. But I can't do this to you. We're gonna break up down the line because we don't want the same things in life. It's not worth the heartbreak. I'm gonna be the bigger person and walk away."

She stood up from the bed.

"I don't believe you," he said.  
"I don't know what else to say," she said.  
"No doctor will sterilize a young woman. I know how that works. Above 30 with at least three kids," he said.  
"You're on reddit, right? Find the childfree sub. There's a list of childfree friendly doctors in there. Thank fuck they do exist. You'll also learn that there's so many others like me out there. I'm not a rare breed," she said.

He didn't know what to say. He couldn't argue against her on something he had no idea about. The silence hang thick in the air for a few seconds. She finally nodded, turned around and walked out of his bedroom. He jumped out of bed and ran after her.

"It's not fair!" He grabbed her shoulders. "It's not fucking fair!"  
"I know," she said.  
"I'm in love with you and you're just gonna break my heart like that?" He asked.  
"I have to," she said.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He didn't care if she would push him away or not. He needed to tell her how he felt. His words hadn't done anything so he tried with his actions instead. She kissed him back for a few seconds and then pulled away from him. Her eyes were just as wet as his own felt.

"Martha, please," he said.  
"I'll see you at work, Seth," she said.

She walked out of his front door and left him standing naked with a broken heart.


	3. Put your heart at ease

Seth sat on a crate in the backstage area. He was in his gear even though he was in the main event that was still an hour away. He had found a crate in a hallway where he could be alone. He was once again reading stories from the childfree subreddit.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked.

Seth looked up and saw Roman standing there.

"Not really," Seth answered.

Roman jumped up to sit next to Seth.

"Talk to me," Roman said.  
"Do you think it's okay for people to not want kids?" Seth asked.  
"Yes," Roman answered. "It's not for everyone. It's hard work. Some people like me can't get enough. And other people should never have any. Not everyone will make a good parent. It's okay, Seth. You don't have to have them."  
"Me?" Seth asked.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were talking about yourself. You never struck me as a person that actually wants kids. Galina and I often joke about how it's good you don't have any because you're so awkward around ours. You're so far out of your element that it almost hurts to watch," Roman said.  
"I..." Seth stopped himself. "I'm so confused."

Seth placed his phone down on the crate and ran a hand down his face.

"All my life I've been told when. When I get married. When I have kids," Seth said.  
"People should learn to use if instead. Some of us do," Roman said.  
"If," Seth smiled sadly.  
"If you get married. If you have kids. Do you want kids?" Roman asked.  
"I never really thought about it. I just thought that's what I was supposed to do. I figured with me wrestling I wouldn't actually have to be there to raise them," Seth said.  
"That's not okay to think like that. No one wins in that scenario," Roman said.  
"I know," Seth sighed. "I fucking know that now. It took Martha spilling some truths to make me realize that, and I fucking let her go."  
"Martha? What the hell did I miss?" Roman asked.

Seth couldn't help but crack a naughty smile when he thought back at their night together.

"Wait, you hooked up the other day after leaving the party?" Roman asked.  
"Can't hide anything from you," Seth smirked.  
"Tell me!" Roman pushed Seth playfully. "Tell me everything."  
"We got together and then she left me next morning and told me it could never be us," Seth said.  
"Why the hell not?" Roman asked.  
"She doesn't want marriage or children. And like I said, I never thought about it. All my life I've been told that's what I'm supposed to do. I let her walk out my door. I've been searching my soul the last few days and reading up on the childfree lifestyle, and everything I read is how I feel. I don't want kids, Roman, and somehow I feel bad about it. What will my mother say?" Seth said.  
"Your mother is a good woman. She just wants to see you happy," Roman said.

Roman jumped off the crate, picked up Seth's phone and handed it to Seth.

"Call her yourself and ask her," Roman said. "And once she has put your heart at ease, go get your woman. It's not too late."  
"You don't find me weird for feeling like this?" Seth asked.  
"Yes and no," Roman laughed. "I love my kids and wouldn't be without them. But I know you, Seth. They won't bring you the type of happiness they bring me. You'll be unhappy and end up resenting them. Better not to have them when you feel like that."  
"This is why I love you. You're always honest," Seth said.

Roman patted Seth's shoulder, smiled, and walked away. Seth looked at his phone and dialed his mother's number. Roman was right. It was okay to feel this way. His mother picked up after two rings.

"Hi, honey," she said.  
"Mom, I need to ask you something," he said.  
"Is everything okay?" She asked.  
"I hope so," he answered. "How would you feel if I don't give you any grandchildren?"

There was a short pause before her voice returned. She didn't sound upset.

"I kinda figured by now this was the deal with you," she said. "It's okay, Seth. I chose to put you and your brother into this world because I wanted children. Not everyone wants that. You don't owe it to me to reproduce. I just want you to be happy."  
"I am happy," he said. "Thanks, mom. I love you."


	4. Got a thing for crazy

Martha had just changed into her sleeping clothes, a black tank top and a pair of white boy shorts with blue flowers on them, when someone knocked on her hotel door. It was close to midnight and she wasn't expecting anyone.

"Who is it?" She called through the door.  
"Seth," he called back.

She unlocked the door and opened it.

"What do you want?" She asked.

He barged through the door, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, slammed the door shut, spun her around and pushed her up against it. She got lost in the heated moment until he kissed down her neck. She pushed his head away and looked at him.

"What the hell, Seth?" She asked.  
"I want you," he said.  
"We've been over this. We can't do this, and I'm not interested in a fuck buddy," she said.  
"Neither am I," he smirked. "I'm interested in a girlfriend."  
"Seth," she sighed.

His smirk grew wider, and he chuckled a bit.

"Have I ever lied to you?" He finally asked.  
"Not that I know of," she answered.  
"Then believe me now when I tell you I don't want kids either. I don't care about marriage. If you want it, you'll get it. If not, no harm done. I just want you," he said.  
"But..." She tried.  
"All my life I've been told to follow this lifescript. I never stopped and questioned it. I thought something was wrong with me for not wanting it. I figured I could just fake my way through it but no one can do that. You can't fake your way through having kids. They'll know you don't love them and that you never wanted them to begin with," he said. "You opened my eyes. You made me realize that it's okay and normal to feel this way. Not everyone wants children and there's nothing wrong with that. I don't want children."

She stared at him for two long seconds and then threw herself into his arms. He lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. They fell down on it, kissing and touching, holding each other close.

"I do need to ask you about your past though," he said.  
"I really am over it," she assured him.  
"What happened afterwards?" He asked.  
"My father got full custody. He's a good man. You two will like each other," she said.  
"Any contact with your mother?" He asked.  
"Not since the abortion," he answered.

He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"We're messed up," he chuckled.  
"Will that be a problem?" She asked.  
"Nope," he grinned. "I got a thing for crazy chicks."  
"Good, because I got a thing for crazy dudes as well," she said.

She rolled him over on his back and crawled on top of him to straddle him. She slowly grinded her crotch over his. He grabbed her ass and squeezed.

"What do you say we seal the deal the best way I can think of?" She asked.  
"I like the way you think," he smirked. "And I hear you got a life long protection when it comes to sex. It's a fucking turn on."


End file.
